


Enduring Happiness

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Summer) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gardens & Gardening, Kid Fic, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean has an encounter with a witch, Sam finds something unexpected in his garden. It isn't necessarily unwelcome, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Adoption. This fic is set after Sam and Dean retire from hunting and is vaguely inspired by the fairy tale Thumbelina.

It was a hot, lazy summer day and since they had nothing else to do, Sam took the opportunity to toil in the garden that he had been carefully cultivating over the months while Dean took the opportunity to bum around in a lawn chair and shamelessly leer at his sweaty, dirt covered brother for a while before dozing off.

It wasn’t too much later before a shout roused Dean from his half-asleep state.

“Dean? I think we might have a problem,” Sam’s slightly panicky voice called.

Dean grunted in acknowledgement but didn’t open his eyes. “Did I get sunburned again? SPF 60 my ass,” he grumbled.

“Uh, no, it’s…maybe you should just take a look.”

Dean finally opened his eyes and saw Sam standing in front of him with his flannel shirt bundled in his arms. When he got a better look and saw what looked like a squirmy, newborn infant inside of said bundle, he told himself that he was seeing things and blinked his eyes a few times and refocused his gaze only to see the exact same scene as before. Huh.

“What?,” he asked eloquently.

He could practically see Sam’s anxiety levels rocket as he began to pace, mindful of the baby cradled in his arms.  “I was just sitting there weeding the garden and watering the vegetables,” he babbled, “and then I turned around and one of the plants just started blooming right in front of me and there was… _him_ inside of it.”

“ _What_?”

“Stop saying that!,” Sam commanded loudly, causing the baby in his arms to mewl.

Dean’s brain was still trying to catch up to the bizarre situation in front of him. “How?!”

Sam sighed and tried to comfort the baby in his arms by rocking him back and forth before looking sharply at Dean. “I don’t know how! You’re the one who gave me these seeds, so why don’t _you_ tell _me_?”

Oh. Right. Dean thought back to a few months ago and remembered the flea market where he bought the seeds. Sam had been saying for weeks that he was thinking about starting his own garden and Dean wanted to surprise him by gifting him with some gardening tools and some seeds to start off with because he was supportive like that (well, that and he was banking on getting a blowjob for his thoughtfulness from Sam. But mostly the supportive thing). He had stopped by a little gardening stall headed by a kindly, elderly woman and, with her help, picked out a variety of different seeds (cabbage, radishes, fancy-ass kale and the like; things he figured would be right up his health freak brother’s alley).

Right as he was getting prepared to leave the stall, the woman pulled out an unlabeled pouch with a single seed in it and placed it in his hand with a smile. In answer to his questioning expression, she smiled and said, “This one’s just a little something special on the house. I think you’ll both be very happy with what grows from it.”

Which, now that he thought about it, was actually pretty cryptic and…Fuck.

Dean winced. “Yeah, in hindsight, the woman I bought them from miiiiight have been a witch,” he said sheepishly. “And now we have a literal Cabbage Patch Kid. My bad.”

Sam plopped down in a neighboring lawn chair. “Oh God,” he groaned. “What are we gonna do now? He probably isn’t even _human_ , Dean. I mean, he can’t be, right? I can’t believe you let me grow a maybe-monster-baby.”  

Dean shifted uncomfortably under his brother’s accusing gaze and fondly remembered the blowjob that Sam had indeed given him not long after being presented with the gardening supplies because he was starting to doubt that he would be getting any more of them in the near future.

He reached over and gently took the baby out of Sam’s arms and gave him an appraising look. “Hey, you never know, Sammy,” he said optimistically, “he could be human. One that we initially mistook for a vegetable, granted, but a human nonetheless. We’ll just have to run a few tests.”

An hour and about a dozen tried-and-true Hunter approved tests later (the ones that posed no risk to an infant at any rate), Sam and Dean amended the baby’s status from “maybe-monster” to “probably-human” after finding that the only evidence they could tally in the monster column was “picked out of a vegetable garden.” Well, Dean told himself, weirder things had happened.

Probably.

“At least we know that he’s probably not gonna eat us in our sleep,” he said quietly, trying not to wake the now sleeping baby that was cradled against his chest.

“That’s true…but I still don’t understand why a witch would give us a—” Sam paused and tried to find a way to appropriately describe what happened, “—magical-baby seed in the first place. At least if he was a man eating plant-monster that would kind of make sense given our history with witches. Instead he’s just a normal baby. What’s the game there?”

Dean bit his lip and stalled by running his hand gently through the baby’s wispy dark hair before answering. “When she gave me the seed, she told me that we would be very happy with what it grew into” he hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, “maybe…maybe she thought we would be happy to have a child.” After he finished, he looked away from Sam’s gaze, a little afraid of seeing his reaction.

In the past, Dean had mulled over the idea of being a father, but it was always something that he limited to fantasy and rarely dared to hope that it could actually happen. But now that he had an actual opportunity – maybe the last one he would ever get – he was reluctant to just let it go. But he knew that Sam might not feel the same way, might not even want to be a father (or maybe he did and just didn’t want to be one with _him_ , Dean thought to himself with a sharp pang).

When he glanced up again, however, he saw Sam looking at him and the baby with a soft, almost longing expression on his face and Dean allowed a little flutter of hope to burst in his chest.

“You know, now that we’re settled down and aren’t constantly on the look-out for something to hunt, I think that actually _would_ make me happy,” Sam said with a smile. “Would it make _you_ happy?”

“Yeah,” Dean admitted as he felt a weight lift off of his chest, “I really think so.”

They had a lot of work left to do that day; the baby ( _their son,_ Dean reminded himself almost giddily) needed clothes, food, and a million other things in the very near future, but Dean knew that they’d be able to handle it.

After all: the Winchesters never backed down from a challenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lesson I have thoroughly learnt, and wish to pass on  
> to others, is to know the enduring happiness that  
> the love of a garden gives.
> 
> -Gertrude Jekyll


End file.
